Le film philosophique
by Chromiie
Summary: Parfois un film cela fait réfléchir . 3ème jour du 30 OTP challenge : Gaming/watching a movie


Disclaimer: Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto quant au conte de la princesse Kaguya il est la propriété du studio ghibli.

Petite information; je ne sais pas si je spoile véritablement le film donc pas précaution si vous ne l'avez pas vu , ne lisez pas mon one-shot.

3ème jour du 30 OTP challenge : Gaming/watching a movie

* * *

Le film philosophique

Temari attendait son petit-ami Deidara devant le cinéma de la ville, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là afin d'aller voir un film. Bien sûr monsieur était en retard, et s'il n'arrivait pas bientôt ils allaient manquer la séance.

«- Temari, pardon je suis en retard, des clients n'arrivaient pas à savoir s'ils achetaient oui ou non un tableau, s'excusa-t-il .

-J'ai horreur des indécis, dit-elle tout de même soulagée de le voir.

-A qui le dis-tu, c'est la dernière fois que je rends service à Sai, affirma-t-il.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je n'attends pas depuis dix minutes pour parler de Sai ,alors nous allons le voir ce film, déclara-t-elle.

-Oui je te suis, lui répondit-il . »

Ils achetèrent leur place et pénétrèrent dans la salle obscure, remarquant au passage qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Ils s'installèrent au dernier rang dans le coin droit.

-Veux-tu du pop-corn ? , lui proposa-t-il

-Non merci c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà mangé une pizza avec Kurotsuchi et Shiho , je ne peux plus rien avaler, le remercia-t-elle.

-D'accord, moi par contre je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avaler quoique ce soit depuis midi alors je vais allez m'en acheter, l'informa-t-il en se levant.

Il se leva et se rendit à l'extérieur de la salle pour acheter son en-cas. Il revint alors que le film allait débuter en pestant contre les gens qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils désiraient et qui retardaient tout le monde. Lorsque Temari vit apparaître le logo du studio ghibli ellet se mit à sourire les films produits par cette compagnie avaient bercé son enfance et cela lui rappela des souvenirs heureux. Elle était parvenu à convaincre Deidara de venir voir ce film avec elle, elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal ,le jeune homme partageant son sentiment de nostalgie. Lorsque le titre « Kaguya-hime no monogatari » apparut à l'écran, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ils quittèrent le cinéma à plus de 23h00 ayant choisi la dernière séance. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans dire un mot, le jeune homme avait beaucoup apprécié l'art du film et pour rompre ce silence décida de lui faire part de ses impressions.

-L'art était intéressant ,unique en son genre et différent des autres films ghibli que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, aucunes remarques positives ou négatives ne passèrent ses lèvres qu'elle gardait attitude l'étonna ,la franchise de sa compagne n'était un secret pour personne, peu importe le sujet Temari était toujours honnête avec elle-même et les autres. Contrairement à certains, il appréciait ce trait de caractère, au moins il savait ce qu'elle pensait et pouvait en tenir compte. Il ne désespéra pas et tenta de nouveau sa chance de la faire parler.

-Tu es déçue, il n'était pas aussi bien que les autres ?, lui demanda-t-il .

Une fois de plus, il n'obtint rien de la jeune femme. A présent, cela l'inquiétait, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'entendait pas , s'il n'avait pas été à sa gauche ,cela aurait eu le même effet.

-Allons Temari, ne me dis pas que ce film t'a ému, la taquina-t-il.

Cette réflexion lui parut tellement improbable qu'il ne put se retenir de rire. Ce son la fit sortir de sa transe .

-J'ai un cœur tu sais, fit-elle remarquer en roulant des yeux.

-Oh mais elle parle, parle encore belle ange, plaisanta-t-il

-Ah ah très amusant ! Répondit-elle en le poussant légèrement.

-Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Ajouta-t-il d' un ton sérieux.

-Rien, rien d'important, c'est stupide, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle.

-Voyons n'aies pas peur, tu peux tout raconter au docteur Deidara, insista-t-il

-Toi tu passes trop de temps avec Itachi-kun, je vais lui dire qu'il cesse de te parler psychologie c'est mauvais pour toi , le taquina-t-elle à son tour.

-Je suis sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu avais, tu m'as paru étrange, tu étais là sans être là, répéta-t-il.

-Tu vas trouver cela stupide, mais le film m'a retourné. Il avait une vraie portée philosophique et j'avoue ne toujours pas avoir de réponses à la question qu'il a posé, avoua-t-elle.

-Une portée philosophique ,et laquelle, doit-on agir dans l'intérêt des gens qu'on aime même au détriment de leur bonheur, supposa-t-il.

-Non...Je me demandais dans quelle situation je préférerais me retrouver : oublier tous mes souvenirs heureux et donc par conséquent éprouver un vide que je ne pourrais jamais combler car je ne saurais pas d'où vient la source de ce manque, ou bien me souvenir de tout et finalement voir les gens que j'aime ne se rappeler de rien. Être la seule à me remémorer des moments de joie et être dans l'impossibilité de les partager, expliqua-t-elle un air confus sur le visage.

Il resta là, les yeux écarquillés, cet aspect du film ne l'avait pas troublé plus que cela, alors que sa petite-amie était perturbée . Il décida d'essayer d'alléger son humeur, elle était trop jeune pour se poser des questions de la sorte.

-Temari, cela ne sert à rien d'imaginer une situation pareille, tu te fais du mal pour rien. A moins bien sûr que tu ne viennes de la lune, cela ne va pas t'arriver. Vis tes souvenirs, et chéris-les mais ne va te torturer l'esprit avec des suppositions comme celle-ci. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, alors vis, et tu verras bien ce qu'il t'arrivera, la réconforta-t-il.

Elle poussa un long soupir , il était tard, ce devait être pour cela.

-Il faut toujours que tu aies raison ,termina-t-elle. »

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Deidara se jura que la prochaine fois il choisirait le film.


End file.
